A mi lado
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Post-guerra. La vida de nuestros heroes parece volverse normal. Sin embargo, un pequeño accidente los llevara nuevamente a Hogwarts donde pueden descubrir que aún puede ser mejor.
1. 1era Parte

**Notas del autor: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**A mi lado**

Había pasado unos meses desde la última batalla, donde Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían cobrado muchas vidas inocentes. Por esos días, aun se respiraba el peligro de ser asesinados, pero con menos probabilidad que antes. Hermione recordaba todos los hechos de la batalla, ya que ella fue, como no le gustaba escuchar, una de las principales heroínas.

Ella junto a Ron había apoyado a Harry para que acabara con ese cruento ser y al final lo habían logrado. La vida del moreno casi se pierde al gastar toda su energía mágica para derrotarlo, pero gracias a una poción que cargaba Hermione en ese momento, por precaución, fue que el chico se pudo salvar.

Fue solo en ese momento, que la castaña se dio cuenta que el cariño amical que tenia hacia el chico se había convertido en algo más. Ver su cuerpo lleno de rasguños leves y cortes grandes, moretones que dejaba ver su ropa raída y sucia, el rostro lleno de hollín con los lentes rajados y sus ojos escondidos tras sus parpados, hizo que ella se asustara. Temió no volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, no poder perderse en su color esmeralda, temió que no los abriera y la reconociera.

Hermione suspiro moviendo la cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde su descubrimiento. Desde que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir adelante sino tenía a Harry a su lado.

Ahora se encontraba en el departamento de su mejor amigo, ambos estaban estudiando para Medimagia y Harry le pidió que le ayudara a estudiar. Iban en su primer año, tenía cerca los exámenes por lo cual tenían varios pergaminos llenos de anotaciones y libros de magia en una mesa. Todo en desorden para cualquiera, menos para ellos. El chico se había levantado unos instantes al sentir su móvil sonar, diciendo que era Ginny, se retiro a su habitación para hablar en privado mientras Hermione seguía repasando.

Después de la batalla, Harry corrió hacia Ginny para regresar a su relación y la pelirroja había aceptado gustosa. Aunque aún seguía en el colegio para su último año nunca perdieron comunicación con el chico, sobre todo después que él le regalara un celular para navidad.

Hermione siguió estudiando, dejando de lado los pensamientos que estuvieran envueltos en una cabellera negra indomable y unos ojos verdes. Noto que le faltaba un libro para completar la definición de una poción en la que estudiaba y se levanto para ir al pequeño librero que tenía su amigo en la sala. Tomo el libro y al regresar no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación del moreno, que tenia la puerta entreabierta. Vio la silueta de Harry caminar de un lado para otro, tenía el rostro rojo y el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal.

La ojimiel aparto la mirada de la puerta al verlo detenerse. Volvió a la mesa, abriendo el libro en cualquier página. Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y los pasos de Harry hasta el estudio, donde estaba ella.

Harry estaba con la respiración intranquila, pero no dijo nada solo sentó frente a ella y se sumergió en los apuntes.

- Gracias por estar aquí – dijo él de repente sorprendiendo a Hermione. Harry volteo a verla con los ojos más calmados. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

- Escuche el portazo – comento.

- Ginny y yo peleamos – respondió el.

- Lo siento – susurró Hermione, no lo decía muy en serio, pero tampoco quería ver al ojiverde sufrir.

- A veces siento que no me entiende – se sincero dejando caer la cabeza.

Hermione se sintió mal por verlo de esa manera, se levantó de su silla acercándose a él, con una mano tomó la suya apretándola con suavidad y con la otra le tomó la mejilla haciendo que levante la mirada.

- Ya verás que todo se arreglará – animo sonriéndole, esas palabras rompieron el espíritu de Hermione.

Tenía intenciones de decir que se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, que la verdad estaba feliz que discutieran por mucho que sonora egoísta, pero no lo hizo, su amigo la necesitaba y ella nunca podría defraudarlo, así ella tuviera que sufrir. Harry si saber los verdaderos pensamientos de su amiga intento sonreír devuelta, pero solo logro hacer una mueca.

- Sigamos estudiando – dijo él. Hermione asintió regresando a su sitio y ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

La castaña intento concentrase, pero solo podía pensar lo que sería estar con Harry, poder tocar su rostro sin que el pensara que solo era una caricia de amigos. Pasar los dedos por sus cabellos para saber si eran tan suaves y sedosos como parecía. Probar sus labios y darse cuenta si eran tan deliciosos y tibios como siempre los imagino. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el chico con el fantaseaba estaba su costado ajeno a todos los pensamientos de la chica. Sonrió e hizo un intento en desechar sus imaginaciones.

En cambio, Harry solo pensaba en como se había metido en problemas con Ginny. No quería discutir con ella y no tan seguido como ya era costumbre. Se sentía perdido, antes habría creído que la pelirroja era quien el siempre había querido en una mujer, pero ahora solo no deseaba verla más. Era como si de una día para otro ella hubiera cambiado, mostrándose de la manera contraria que se comportaba antes.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione comenzó a tararear una canción que había escuchado en la mañana, susurrando algunas palabras que recordaba. Harry levanto la vista y sonrió al verla entre distraída y ensimismada en la lectura. Le pareció gracioso verla mover los labios y la cabeza al son de la canción. Sonrió de lado y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

Pasaron unas horas antes que uno de los dos se diera cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada. Hermione alisto rápidamente sus cosas y se fue por Red Flu. Sonriéndole en despedida al desaparecer a través de la llamas verdes. En cuanto estuvo en su departamento fue hacia la cocina para prepares un café. La verdad no tenia sueño, pero tampoco quería exigirse. Se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de noches de estudio y sabía que ahora no conciliaría el sueño aunque se echara en la cama.

Decidió avanzar unos trabajos, fue hacia su estudio dejando sus apuntes en la mesa. Antes de sentarse fue hacían un extremo donde tenía un estéreo, lo prendió y conecto su Ipod. Puso en random la lista de canciones y al momento sonó una de sus favoritas. Hizo un hechizo silenciador, solo para que en su departamento se escuchara la música y así no molestar a sus vecinos.

Olvidando lo que pensaba hacer se puso a cantar y a moverse alrededor de la sala como si estuviera en un concierto, bailando en algunos intervalos.

Hasta que escucho una pequeña risa no se detuvo. Volteo y se encontró con la mirada verde de su amigo. La canción Girlfriend de Avril Lavinge siguió sonando.

- ¡Harry! – casi grito Hermione. El chico se sonrojo al verse descubierto - ¿Hace cuanto estas allí? –pregunto

- Unos minutos – contesto haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeran de rojo. – No sabía que cantaras tan bien –

- No te burles –

- No lo hago, solo digo la verdad – La castaña desvió la mirada sonrojada por segunda vez.

- ¿A qué has venido?, creí que ya estarías durmiendo – dijo ella cambiando de tema.

- Si lo sé, pero una señorita se olvido su celular en mi casa y me hubiera matado sino se lo traía – contesto él, Hermione se acerco recibiendo el aparato.

- Gracias – lo miro – eres un exagerado, no te hubiera matado solo te hacia una pequeña tortura – agrego sonriendo

- Que considerada – ironizo el chico.

Ambos rieron mientras la canción acababa. Hermione fue hacia el estéreo para apagarlo, pero sus manos no llegaron a tocar el botón. Las manos de Harry la detuvieron, ella regreso a verlo confundida.

- ¿Por qué no bailamos? – sugirió el y como si el aparto fuera adivino paso una canción lenta.

Hermione tuvo que hacer todo el uso de su autocontrol para no derretirse en ese momento y sabiendo que se arrepentiría, negó su pedido. Ambos debían descansar, no podían estar bailando al amanecer cuando tenían clases muy temprano en la mañana. Harry se sintió algo decepcionado, pero comprendió las razones de su amiga retirándose al minuto siguiente.

En cuanto la presencia del moreno ya no estuvo en su casa, Hermione sintió que había perdido la oportunidad más grande de su vida, pero tampoco se arrepentía del todo. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Harry estaba con Ginny y ella solo era la mejor amiga, no creía pasar a más. Ginny era todo lo que cualquier hombre quisiera, buen cuerpo, deportista, tenia el cabello llamativo y liso y era inteligente. Ella solo era la biblioteca andante, sin cuerpo que mostrar, no le gustaba el Quiditch y su cabello era ondeado hasta incluso enmarañado sino lo sabia tratar. No era competencia para la pelirroja.

Pero cuanto quisiera que Harry voltee a verla algo más que solo su mejor amiga. Poder verlo a los ojos sin ocultar ese brillo de cariño que solo tenía para él. Tocarlo sin sonrojarse o sentir la explosión de mariposas en el estomago. Verlo sin dejar de perderse en su mirada. Que se diera cuenta que ella lo entendía, que siempre estaría apara apoyarlo como antes ya estuvo. Si él solo pudiera observarla y no solo verla.

* * *

Las pocas horas para que iniciara la clase pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a las siete de la mañana, en que Hermione terminaba de alistarse. Harry ese día pasaría por ella en su carro para llegar a la escuela de Medimagia que quedaba a una cuadra del Hospital San Mungo. El problema sería que caminaría un tramo, ya que el estacionamiento de los estudiantes era el mismo del hospital. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba en realidad, irían conversando o solo bromeando entre ellos, como era común. Pero era algo que ninguno decía en voz alta.

Ambos ya estaban en la calle, peleando con el mar de gente y a la vez hablando como si no hubiera nadie más.

Cuando pasaron la barrera para ver le tremendo terreno que era las aulas de Medimagia, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Ginny en la entrada del edificio. La chica nunca había ido hasta allí a ver su novio, además que deberías estar en el colegio. Harry aun tenía una sonrisa congelada que deshizo al reaccionar. Entre sorprendido y asustado, por los problemas que podía meterse su novia, se adelanto y la llevo aparte para conversar. Hermione solo pudo hacerle un saludo con la mano por amabilidad más que por el deseo de hacerlo. La pelirroja solo le hizo un gesto entre disgusto y enojo.

Hermione ignoro el hecho y siguió su camino saludando al guardia que le sonrio devuelta. Camino entre los pasillos dirigiéndose al aula de Pociones Cicatrizantes observando de tanto en tanto la puerta para ver a Harry entrar. Paso unos minutos antes que viera su inconfundible cabellera negra y en su rostro un gesto de seriedad y a la vez de molestia. Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra. El profesor entro al momento, Hermione tuvo que reprimir las ganas de disipar las dudas que le acaecían por la presencia de Ginny.

Paso dos horas en la que Harry no cruzo palabra con ella, la castaña ya se sentía incomoda por el comportamiento del moreno, esperaba poder hablar con él al terminar la clase. Le molestaba esa actitud que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

El timbre del fin de clase hizo a Hermione suspirar de tranquilidad y la vez de nerviosismo. Ambos chicos se levantaron guardando sus cosas, caminaron hacia la puerta. Hermione lo miraba de reojo sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

- Ginny nos invita a un partido de Quidditch – Harry rompió el silencio, volteando a verla. Hermione se sorprendió unos segundos.

- ¿Para cuándo? – pregunto curiosa que el chico usara el "nos", lo normal hubiera sido que la pelirroja solo lo invitara a él.

- Para este sábado – dijo el, tenia aun un gesto serio como si recordara algo que lo hiciera molestar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió la chica

- No – contesto rápidamente Harry

- Harry – murmuro Hermione en un tono incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? – el pelinegro se hizo el desentendido, pero fallo por el gesto que aun tenia plasmado en el rostro.

- No me engañas, te conozco desde hace años y se cuando algo te molesta – el chico suspiro derrotado.

- Es por la venida de Ginny, se meterá en problemas porque uso la chimenea de Mcgonagall y además… – dudo si saber decir o no, su amiga hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando – ella no quería que tu fueras al partido, pero yo le dije que eso no era ser buena amiga y comenzamos a discutir – su mejillas se tiñeron de rojo haciéndolo ver tierno y desprotegido.

Hermione se sintió culpable, pero también estaba alegre, por muy mala que sonara.

- Gracias por defenderme Harry, pero tal vez Ginny al saber que no me gusta ese deporte no quiso incomodarme – contesto sintiéndose mal por defender a la chica – como antes solo iba para verte jugar – dijo, Harry se sonrojo mas. Hermione volteo la mirada, se suponía que eso solo quedaría en su cabeza.

- De todas maneras le dije que iríamos – dijo Harry. Ella asintió contenta de poder cambiar de tema.

Iniciaron una conversación para coordinar donde se encontrarían y a qué hora para llegar temprano. Quedando al final en verse en la escuela de Medimagia a la una de la tarde, ya que Hermione tenía clases ese día hasta el mediodía.

* * *

La semana paso entre cursos complicados, nuevos casos mágicos y muchos trabajos. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo. Luego de casi 6 meses de estudiar medimagia y como se exigió en Hogwarts era casi normal en ella estar a ese nivel. En cambio, Harry aun sufría estragos por mantener sus trabajos a tiempo, por eso en muchas ocasiones había tenido que pedir ayuda a Hermione y ella, como era habitual, no le negaba nada. A pesar de todo, ambos eran los mejores de sus clases.

Para cuando llego el sábado, Hermione se despertó temprano con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus clases para ese día fueron canceladas, así que tendría la mañana libre. No entendía porque se sentía increíblemente bien ese día. Tal vez fuera porque pasaría más tiempo con Harry, aunque al rato se lo robara su pelirroja amiga. Suspiro de frustración y se levanto para darse una ducha relajante.

A pesar de que demoro más de lo habitual en bañarse y desayunar llego unos minutos antes. Se había arreglado más de lo usual, dejando tiempo en maquillarse un poco y su vestuario. No estaba segura porque actuaba así ese día, pero no le importaba estaba feliz, increíblemente extraño, y nada le quitaría esa sonrisa. Miro una vez por la transitada avenida notando que se acercaba el carro azul de su amigo. Alzo la mano como pretendiendo parar un taxi arrancando una carcajada de Harry que se detuvo de su costado.

- Puntual, que raro – Hermione cerró la puerta y tomo el cinturón de seguridad. El pelinegro rio.

- Tengo dos razones – dijo arrancando nuevamente.

- ¿Y son? –

- Hogwarts y, por supuesto, Ginny – enumero parando en un semáforo. Hermione cerro los ojos por un segundo virando la mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Harry que vio su gesto.

- No, no, solo se me metió algo al ojo – excuso rápidamente la castaña cerrando el ojo derecho y llevándose la mano en un intento de quitarse la molestia. Aunque obviamente todo era fingido.

- Haber deja que te vea - el pelinegro la acerco a él antes que Hermione lograra negarse.

Levando la mano derecha tomándole el mentón y logrando que se aproximaran más hasta que cada uno estuviera a solo un palmo de sus rostros. Su mano izquierda fue a parar a la mejilla de Hermione haciendo que su rostro se quedara quieto. La castaña contuvo el aire mirándolo estática. El sonrojo de sus mejillas fue en aumento a medida que la mano del ojiverde se movía por su mejilla aproximándose a su ojo. La miraba fijamente dejando ver sus pupilas verdes brillantes.

Harry se concentro en ver que no haya ningún rastro intruso en los ojos de su amiga. Tomándole el mentón y la mejilla se aseguro que ella no se moviera ni hiciera algún gesto para poder observar mejor. De pronto uno de sus rizos se desprendió y cayo a la mitad de su rostro. Hermione sonrojada levanto la mano para quitárselo, pero Harry se le adelanto y quitando la mano de su mentón tomo entre sus dedos el mechón de cabello y se lo acomoda tras su oreja.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amiga no eran de un café común, eran más brillantes y claros, como de color miel, coronado por un pequeña motita azul. Se fijó más en los detalles de su rostro, notando su pequeña nariz que armonizaba con su rostro dándole un gesto tranquilo y seguro. Recordó vagamente las veces que la vio fruncir su nariz y eso solo pasaba cuando le molestaba algo.

Miro su cabello fugazmente, pequeños rizos se desordenaban en su frente. Siguió descendiendo mirando sus cejas que en ese instante le hacían dar un gesto de sorpresa y timidez. Descendió la mano izquierda hasta que su pulgar rozo sus labios lo que hizo que sus ojos viraran rápidamente a ellos. Sonrosados y pequeños. Sonrió, sin saber por qué.

Hermione percibió la mirada de Harry en cada uno de sus rasgos. Sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo hasta que llego a rosar la comisura de su boca donde se tenso mas si era posible. Impulsada por su nerviosismo y como era habitual en ella, se mordió el labio inferior. Harry se le acentuó la sonrisa y tuvo el impulso de acercarse. Era como una fuerza superior jalándolo hacia ella y ser él quien mordiera ese labio.

Un pitido agudo los hizo volver a la realidad y mirar hacia atrás notando la fila de autos tras suyo y que ya no había ninguno en la otra fila. El piloto del auto de atrás le tocaba la bocina furiosamente mientras lo demás de la fila intentaban pasarlo moviéndose a la otra fila. Ambos se separaron rápidamente. Hermione se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla sonrojada y Harry a observar la carretera confundida. No hablaron en todo el camino hasta que la ojimiel noto que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad y se pregunto si Harry conocía el lugar exacto en el que estaba Hogwarts.

- ¿Por dónde estamos? – pregunto mirando al ojiverde.

- Estamos por las afueras –

- ¿Conoces el camino a Hogwarts? –

- No – Harry sonrió mirándola. La castaña frunció el ceño confundida – pero es como ir volando –

- ¿Acaso el auto…? –miro hacia el tablero temblando ligeramente.

- Oh si –

Apretó un botón cerca al estéreo logrando con una líneas se formaran alrededor del auto dándole la vista de invisible. Presiono otro botón elevando poco a poco al auto. Hermione lanzo un gritito ahogado y se pego a su asiento cerrando los ojos. Harry rio mirándola de reojo, pero al ver como la chica hiperventilaba y respiraba con dificultad se preocupo.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – ella no le respondió solo comenzó a respirar profundamente. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber hecho eso – ¿Mione? –

Ella volteo a verlo, en sus pupilas se marcaba un miedo profundo. Harry se maldijo internamente, no estaba seguro que hacer así que dejo que su instinto lo guiara. Alargo el brazo derecho hacia la chica y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione se sobresalto abriendo los ojos y mirando sus manos unidas.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo – Harry le sonrió infundiéndole confianza. La castaña se dejo llevar por su sonrisa e intento calmar su respiración.

- Gracias – dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa. Aun tenía un gesto de miedo en el rostro.

- De nada, después de todo tenias que vivir lo que pasamos Ron y yo en segundo año – Hermione rio.

- Eso fue por culpa de Dobby – refuto ella. Harry rio aunque en sus ojos se vio un matiz de tristeza.

Ambos recordaron el día que Dobby murió, al dar su vida por ellos. Sacarlos de la Mansion Malfoy fue el acto más peligroso hecho por un elfo, algo que le costó la vida y por lo que ambos magos estarían agradecidos toda la vida. Hermione viro la mirada hacia la ventana intentando no pensar que se encontraban a miles de metros. Harry solo se concentro en seguir con la ruta. Sus manos no se separaron, algo que ella agradeció. No estaba segura que hubiera podido aguantar la altura sin su apoyo.

Para cuando llegaron, Hermione salió tan rápido del carro que tropezó y cayó sobre el grass del patio de Hogwarts. Harry rio tan fuerte que hizo molestar a la castaña, ella solo atino a verlo ofendida, se levanto y se perdió por la entrada del castillo. El sabiendo que provoco con su gesto la siguió y se disculpo repetidamente hasta que ella no tubo de otra que perdonarlo. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el estadio de Quiditch, aun no empezaba el partido, pero Harry quería ver a su novia antes para darle ánimos.

A lo lejos visualizaron al equipo de Gryffindor, su capitana que era la misma Ginny estaba de espaldas dando los últimos toques a las estrategias. Ambos amigos se acercaron, justo cuando la pelirroja los dejo levantarse y prepararse a enfrentar al fuerte equipo de Ravenclaw. Harry fue hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás depositando un beso en su mejilla. La capitana se dio vuelta y le dio un beso corto, por el hombro de su novio vio a Hermione tras de ellos. Sonriendo internamente, tomo a Harry de la nuca y le dio un beso mas fogoso.

La ojimiel, dolida por la escena viro hacia otro lado de la cancha con intención de ir hacia las gradas y olvidarse de las últimas imágenes. Cuando iba subiendo pensaba en seguir con su vida y olvidar a Harry, tal vez el chico nunca la vería como algo mas y ella ya no podía seguirse torturando al verla siempre con su novia. Suspirando decidió aceptar la propuesta de ir a cenar con uno de los chicos de curso avanzado.

- ¡Cuidado! – escucho lejanamente.

Sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su hombro y que se extendía hasta todo su brazo. Seguidos de golpes a lo largo de su cuerpo que le reclamaron, se había resbalado y ahora rodaba por los escalones hasta llegar al pasto. Varios jugadores se acercaron. El profesor Flitwick que se encontraba con su equipo se apresuro a llegar.

- Lo siento, no medí la fuerza del golpe – un chico de tercer año la miraba asustado.

Hermione solo sentía que le iba reventar la cabeza de dolor y que estaba segura perdería el brazo. El dolor era muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Harry que acaba de enterarse del accidente y se había acercado. - ¿Hermione? – al reconocer su cabello se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hacia ella.

- Estoy bien – logro susurrar la chica.

- ¿Bien?, tiene un corte en la cabeza y varios moretones en los brazos y al parecer te has roto el hombro – enumero el chico en tono afligido.

- Hubiera preferido no saber – reclamo ella en tono bajo.

- La golpeo una bludger a muy corta distancia – dijo un alumno.

- Fue culpa de Antony – agrego otro.

- En realidad lo siento, no calcule bien – se disculpo nuevamente el chico.

- Richardson llévala a enfermería – ordeno el profesor Flitwick. Un alumno de sexto año se acerco para levantarla en brazos.

- No, yo la llevare – Harry detuvo al chico que retrocedió un paso al sentir la mirada del salvador sobre él.

- Pero el partido está por comenzar – reclamo Ginny acercándose al pelinegro y tomándolo del brazo.

- Mi amiga me necesita – rebatió el ojiverde.

- Viniste aquí por mí, además ella no debió venir – la chica puso gesto de enfado.

- Está bien Harry quédate, en enfermaría Madame Pomfrey me curará – detuvo la discusión la castaña.

- Pero…-

- Ves – la pelirroja jalo de Harry sacándolo de la multitud.

El alumno de sexto volvió a acercarse levantándola en brazos. Hermione cerró los ojos escondiendo las lagrimas de dolor que sintió al ver a Harry alejarse importándole más el partido de Ginny que su salud. Por más que trato, cerca a las puertas del castillo se le salió una lágrima que se perdió en la camisa del alumno de Ravenclaw.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo Hermione se sentía menos adolorida y con mucho sueño. Escucharon pasos acercarse apresuradamente por el pasillo y poco después al chico detenerse. Ella estaba adormilada, le costaba poder conectar las palabras y el cansancio mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sintió que alguien la tomaba alejándola del alumno, ahora estaba en brazos de otra persona y volvían a moverse. Ella pego su rostro al pecho del desconocido intentando no dormirse, pero le resultaba difícil. Percibió un olor tan familiar que se pego completamente.

- Hermione no te duermas – escucho – te has golpeado la cabeza no debes dormirte – exigía la voz.

Intento contestarle, pero la voz no le salía. Poco a poco se apagaban sus sentidos hasta dejar al final ese olor tan agradable y tan conocido vagando en su mente.

- Quédate conmigo – fue lo último que escucho.

- ¿Cómo está reaccionando? – la pregunta ingreso lentamente en su mente.

- Mejor, al parecer, debemos esperar que despierta. Se ha golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza –

- ¿Puede ser grave? –

- No lo sé, Madame Pomfrey no ha dicho nada –

Esas voces eran tan conocidas. Quiso moverse, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Pestañeo un par de veces y la luz le lastimo al abrir los ojos. Dejo un momento que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la intensidad de luz. Giro la cabeza viendo varias camillas bien hechas, las puertas de la enfermería y las ventanas. Apoyo sus manos sobre la cama e intento erguirse, pero el esfuerzo la hizo soltar un gemido.

- ¡Hermione! – alguien exclamo y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Una vez más escucho voces a su alrededor. Abrió poco a poco los ojos notando que ya era de noche.

- Hermione – miro hacia adelante. Un pelinegro le sonreía emocionado.

- Hola – contesto.

Herms – saludo otra voz al otro lado. Un pelirrojo la miraba contento.

¡Ron! – exclamo.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Harry.

Bien – lo miro extrañada, viro la cabeza hacia Ron - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Has tenido un accidente en el campo de Quidditch –

- Es por eso que nunca voy, excepto cuando juega … - frunció el ceño como si le costara seguir el pensamiento, para luego mover la cabeza – jugaba nuestra casa – se autocorrigió.

- Madame Pomfrey dijo que te quedaras unos días – Hermione volteo hacia Harry aun con la expresión de extrañeza solo que ahora cambiaba a una de precaución.

- Disculpa ¿Tu eres? – al ojiverde se le congelo la sonrisa.

- Hermione, ¿no sabes quién es él? – pregunto Ron mirándola con curiosidad.

- No, ¿debo saberlo? – ella lo miro curiosa.

Ron abrió la boca sorprendido. Harry se quedo mirándola incrédulo. No podía ser posible que ella lo haya olvidado. Asustado por esa idea, el muchacho se alejo unos pasos de la camilla mirándola fijamente.


	2. 2da Parte

**Notas del autor: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Gracias a las personas que me siguen y me han dejado sus mensajes. Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes. **

**Aviso: Este fanfic me pertenece. No es ninguna traducción. **

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

**2da Parte**

- La puerta se abrió e ingresaron la Profesora Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey. El pelirrojo al verlas fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

- Les dije que avisaran cuando despertara – regaño la enfermera.

- Madame Pomfrey, Hermione no sabe quién es Harry – los tres voltearon a verla.

- ¿Mione? – susurro el ojiverde haciendo que ella lo mire.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? Ni siquiera te conozco – reclamo.

- Pe-pero te encantaba que te llamara así – el ojiverde cada vez estaba más consternado.

- Prefiero que no lo hagas, por ahora eres un desconocido para mí– rebatió. El la miro sorprendido al igual que los demás.

- Sera mejor que todos salgan mientras reviso a la señorita Granger – dijo Madame Pomfrey

Se acero a Harry y tomándolo del brazo lo guió a la salida. El no dejo de verla en todo el trayecto. Su expresión de sorpresa y miedo se veía en cada facción.

Pasaron unos minutos fuera de la enfermería en los que Harry permaneció sentado frente a la puerta. Ron estaba apoyado en una de las paredes sin dejar de verlo y la Profesora Mcgonagall se paseaba en círculos estrujándose las manos en clara señal de nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió dejando salir a la enfermera, rápidamente los tres se acercaron.

- Está bien, solo que tiene un fallo en la memoria – resumió.

- ¿Qué no recuerda? – pregunto Ron.

- Más bien a quien, solo es a Harry a quien ha olvidado – murmuro ella. El chico se tenso.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la Directora.

- No lo sé, sería mejor que le hiciera un estudio en San Mungo – miro a Harry. El había bajado la cabeza – por lo demás está bien, otra cosa es que no tiene muchos recuerdos de la guerra ni nada – agrego.

- Se podría decir que no recuerda nada que involucre a Harry – asumió Ron.

- Así es –

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunto de repente el ojiverde. Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Ahora está durmiendo, será mejor mañana – aconsejo.

- Quiero quedarme – pidió el chico mirando a Mcgonagall.

- No se si…- ella a su vez miro a la señora Pomfrey.

- No lo recomendaría – dijo abriendo la puerta. – Mañana llamare a un conocido de San Mungo para que venga y revise a la señorita Granger, Potter será mejor que mantengas tus distancias por ahora – ordeno volviendo a ingresar a la enfermería.

Ron lo miro con tristeza, poso una mano en su hombro intentando darle apoyo con ese gesto para luego palmearlo levemente en la espalda y luego retirarse. Mcgonagall se quedo unos minutos frente a Harry con expresión preocupada.

- Ella no puede olvidarte, siempre estarás en su corazón – susurro y siguió al pelirrojo.

Harry la miro sorprendido. Viro la cabeza hacia la enfermería y entro decidido a hacer lo posible porque la castaña recordara al menos algo de él sin importarle lo que dijera la enfermera.

La noche fue tranquila, al principio Harry no consiguió dormir solo se dedico a observar a su amiga, pero poco a poco el cansancio cedió y cerró los ojos.

Por la mañana, un gritito lo hizo despertarse al igual que Hermione. Ginny ingresaba a paso rápido por la enfermería. Se tiro, prácticamente, sobre Harry y lo beso. La castaña los miro sonriente extrañando a la pelirroja que le regreso la mirada confundida.

- Hola Ginny – saludo alegre - ¿estás con él? – pregunto mirando a Harry como si fuera una amenaza.

- Si – contesto, miro a Harry que miraba a la castaña con expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

- No me parece de fiar, pero felicidades – murmuro volviendo a acostarse.

La chica la miro mas confundida. Harry tomo su mano y la saco de la enfermería. Unos minutos después y Ginny estaba enterada de la situación de Hermione.

Al ver a Harry preocupado intento consolarlo, lo abrazo y permitió que la estrechara contra él en busca de apoyo mientras ella sonreía sin que se diera cuenta. Este accidente le ayudaría a que Hermione no se interpusiera entre ella y el ojiverde.

Ginny hacía mucho tiempo que sabía de los sentimientos de la castaña, incluso antes que la misma chica. Se dio cuenta que en algún momento algo pasaría entre ellos que les abriría los ojos, pero ahora con lo ocurrido era más simple hacer que Harry cayera completamente en sus redes.

Escucharon voces haciendo separar a ambos jóvenes. Por el pasillo se veía a la Profesora Mcgonagall venir acompañada de un mago que traía un maletín y conversaba seriamente con la Directora. Harry se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que ellos pasaron a su lado. La profesora lo miro dándole a entender que sería mejor que se quedara afuera. Ginny apretó su mano y sonriéndole le dijo que esperaría en el Gran comedor. Necesitaba pensar como haría que Harry se alejara de Hermione. Lo primero seria no dejar que estén solos, sería muy peligroso. Sonriendo más confiada se alejo por el pasillo.

Paso cerca de media hora que el moreno daba vueltas en círculos frente a la puerta de la enfermería mirando ansioso a saber noticias de su amiga. Un rato mas y salieron la directora junto con el mago. El asintió y sonriendo a Harry se fue por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto.

- Hermione está perfectamente. El golpe en la cabeza es lo que más preocupa, pero el medimago cree que si ella recordara algo importante con relación a ti recuperaría poco a poco lo que vivió contigo – explico.

- Entonces tengo que estar con ella – asumió el chico.

- Supongo que sí, aunque Madame Pomfrey se ha negado. Si la haces recordar a la fuerza no le haría bien, en eso concuerdo yo también – contesto. Harry frunció el ceño.

- Iré despacio – respondió luego de unos minutos – me volveré a hacer su amigo, ella me ira recordando entonces – la profesora le sonrió dudosa.

- Espero que sí – le dio una última mirada esperanzadora y luego siguió los pasos del mago.

Gracias al medimago Harry y Hermione se pudieron librar de una semana de estudios. Algo que en verdad no le hizo gracia a la castaña, pero aun debía descansar unos días en lo que sus huesos terminaban de solidificarse y eso ella lo sabía. Harry también se quedo por ser el implicado en el caso de la chica. Sin embargo, al día siguiente les llego trabajos que les dejaron sus profesores para que no se retrasaran.

Harry suspiro tan cansinamente cuando recibió su pergamino que Hermione, que se encontraba unos metros, lo miro preocupada. Aun, a pesar de eso, en los primeros días ella nunca se le acerco y evita pasar tiempo con él si era necesario. Al chico le dolía lo esquiva que se comportaba. Sintiendo cada vez más la soledad sin poder estar con ella.

Los dos primeros días Ron los fue a visitar unas horas a Hogwarts recordando viejos tiempos, además que ayudo de mediador entre sus amigos, pero al siguiente no pude ir por entrenamiento. El pelirrojo consiguió entrar al equipo de los Chuddles Canon. Luna que se hizo amiga de los chicos desde la guerra, los habia acompañado en ciertas ocasiones, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucha ayuda.

Harry no sabía cómo hacer para que Hermione quisiera estar con él al menos unos minutos. Los fracasos de los primeros instantes se quedaron grabados en su mente. Esos tres primeros días habían sido demasiado largo para el moreno.

Además, que en cualquier momento Ginny siempre se le aparecía mandando sus planes por un tubo. Uno de los momentos que más odio fue el día anterior. Ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo, sin darse cuenta se sentó cerca de la castaña. Estaba tan preocupado y metido en sus cosas que no se fijo en su alrededor. Para cuando se sirvieron los postres quiso alegrarse a si mismo comiendo su pastel favorito. Cogió el molde de pastel de calabaza, pero una mano también lo agarro del otro lado. Levanto mas la mirada y se fijo que era Hermione, el soltó rápidamente el dulce. Ella también lo dejo.

- Tu primero – ofreció Harry. Ella le sonrió, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny llego y se sentó en sus piernas.

- Amor vamos a tener entrenamiento en un rato ¿quieres venir? – le costó poder hilar las palabras de la pelirroja, pero asintió.

Cuando quiso voltear hacia donde estaba Hermione su novia lo sorprendió virándole el rostro y besándolo. El sutilmente termino el beso rápidamente, pero la castaña ya no estaba y el pastel de calabaza estaba intacto. Desilusionado acompaño a la pelirroja al estadio de Quidditch. En toda la tarde no vio a la ojimiel.

En ese momento estaba en la sala común, sentado en un sillón en una de las esquinas alejadas. Miraba hacia el sillón principal que era donde estaba Hermione leyendo. La observaba semi recostada apoyada en un codo sobre el reposabrazos mientras tenía los pies sobre el sofá en una posición muy cómoda. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer leía algo complicado. Su cabello largo y ondulado le tapaba parte del rostro solo dejando ver la silueta de los labios y la forma de sus pestañas.

En ese tiempo Harry no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla, habían sido tantas veces que quiso acercarse y ella se lo impedía, que a el solo le quedo estar alejado, observándola. Contemplaba sus gestos, sus manías, su rostro, todo y empezó a descubrir que le gustaba verla.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione sonrió de lado. Cada vez se sentía mejor. Su hombro ya no le molestaba demasiado. Su brazo estaba con mayor movilidad lo que la alegraba, ya que no podía coger los libros pesados y lo había necesitado para sus trabajos de medimagia. Haber pasado esos días en Hogwarts le alegraba, volver a su querido colegio, sobre todo los primeros días que estaba con Ron. Le recordaba tanto como eran hace algunos años que se le sacaba una sonrisa. Lo único que le fastidiaba un poco era que a veces el pelirrojo insistía en la presencia del moreno de ojos verdes que supo se llamaba Harry.

Cuando lo veía sentía una tristeza alojarse en su pecho, no quería sentirse así cuando estaba con él. Era como si recordara algo que la hacía sentir desdichada. Había notando que el pasaba mucho tiempo observándola, aun de lejos. Al principio esto le incomodo, pero luego se comenzó a acostumbrar. Era extraño, pero a ratos sentía una inexplicable alegría al sentir esas orbes verdes sobre ella. Eran inexplicables momentos de querer ir con él y abrazarlo. Asustada por estos repentinos sentimientos fue que se alejo mas del moreno.

Harry sintiendo que no lograría nada si seguía mirándola se levanto saliendo de la estancia. Debía avanzar los trabajos que le dejaron, ahora que Hermione no lo ayudaría se le haría más difícil. Extrañaría sus sesiones de estudios, sus regaños, sus repentinos tarareos de canciones que no sabía estaban de moda. Sonrió nostálgico mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Hermione lo observo al salir notando su gesto antes de desaparecer por el retrato.

Tres horas después en las que rodeado de libros y varios pergaminos Harry se dejo caer sobre la mesa derrotado. Suspiro con pesadez, se saco lo lentes y reposo la cabeza sobre un brazo. Vaya que sufría. Acababa de terminar dos trabajos de los seis que tenia y ya estaba mentalmente agotado.

Cerró los ojos un segundos intentando tomar fuerzas. Para cuando los abrió distinguió una borrosa figura acercarse hacia él. Confundido se irguió tomando sus lentes. Al instante que pudo recuperar su vista, la figura se materializo notando a una chica de jersey blanco con jeans pegados y botas color miel combinando con su cabello largo. Harry le sonrió nervioso a Hermione. Ella se quedo parada frente a él observándolo y luego bajar los ojos notando los libros.

En sus manos estaban dos libros – Estos te servirán para los siguientes trabajos – musito dejándolos sobre la mesa para luego irse.

El chico desconcertado la miro hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca extrañado. Sonrió, ella aún lo recordaba.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de porque acababa de hacer aquello, fue como si algo en su interior la jalara a ayudarlo. Había ido a dejar un libro y fue cuando lo vio. Su rostro cansado le motivo un sentimiento de ternura. Se perdió entre los estantes buscando tomos de medimagia. Cuando se los dio, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y rápidamente se fue sonrojada.

Pasaron las horas que la castaña fue hacia la sala común para distraerse un rato y dejar de pensar en el moreno.

Para la hora de la cena, esperaba no verlo. Así que se sentó en una de las esquinas. Miro hacia la mesa de profesores desde donde Mcgonagal la observaba. Incomoda viro los ojos hacia su mesa donde extrañamente vio flotar dos flores frente a ella. Los pétalos eran color blanco por la superficie. Casi al llegar hacia el interior se veía unas manchas rosas alrededor del pistilo dándole un toque hermoso. Aun sorprendida las tomo con algo de temor. Al instante apareció una nota enganchada en la base.

_Sé que son tus favoritas._

_No he olvidado lo que me dijiste sobre ellas,_

_espero que tu tampoco._

_Gracias por ayudarme._

_Harry P._

Hermione frunció el ceño y levanto la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados, pero en ningún lado se veía una cabellera negra revuelta. Dos chicas pasaron frente a ella. Una de ellas noto las flores, las señalo y le dijo a su amiga.

- ¡Que hermosas!, son gladiolos, muy difíciles de conseguir en esta época – musito. Hermione la miro interesada, pero ella no dijo nada más.

Las alumnas se perdieron entre los demás, pero la castaña se quedo mirando hacia la nada para luego volver a mirar las flores. ¿Gladiolos? Se repitió. De repente le sobrevino una serie de punzadas a la cabeza.

* * *

Hacia frio en los campos de Hogwarts, pero a Harry no le importaba mucho. Encontraba reconfortante y cómodo estar sentado bajo el árbol junto al lago. Le recordaba los años estudiantiles que siempre le traían las sonrisas o los regaños de su castaña favorita. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose completamente sobre el tronco, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los últimos instantes que paso con Hermione.

Unos minutos después se distrajo por un peculiar aroma diferente al rural que caracterizaba a ese lugar. Sintió un roce en la mejilla y que algo caía en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras su mano viajaba por instinto al bolsillo de su capa buscando la varita. Vio una flor reposar en sus muslos. La misma que había salido a conseguir hace unas horas.

- Gladiolos – susurro.

- Gracias – escucho una voz arriba suyo.

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con dos orbes color miel observarlo.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Hola – contesto él. Bajo la mirada tomo la flor y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

- Son gladiolos, ¿verdad? – Harry la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso tu? – pregunto ansioso.

- Si recordé algo – el chico sonrió – en realidad sigues siendo un desconocido para mí, pero – agrego al ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos – cuando supe su nombre un recuerdo me vino a la mente.

_¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? – pregunto un Harry curioso._

_Los Gladiolos – contesto Hermione terminando de revisar un trabajo. _

_¿Qué? – el ojiverde frunció la cejas confundido._

_Fueron las flores de los gladiadores en la antigua Roma - agrego como explicación la castaña._

_¿Y por eso te gustan? Te recuerdan a tipos grandes que eran esclavos– musito Harry extrañado._

_¡No! – Hermione rio mirándolo unos segundos – me gustan porque significan recuerdo, dan a entender al que las recibe que la llevas en el corazón. Que no la has olvidado –_

_Ahh – Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos – pienso que te recuerdan a tipos grandes y no me lo quieres decir – reclamo. _

_Hermione rio más fuerte y negando se concentro en su trabajo._

Harry escucho atentamente recostado mirándola desde su posición. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día, el había ido a pedirle su ayuda y ella le estaba revisando sus trabajos. Mientras estaban en silencio el recordó una conversación con Ginny sobre flores. Le vino a la mente que no sabía nada Hermione en esa área por eso pregunto.

Sin embargo, cuando le dijo de donde provenían esas flores le sobrevino un sentimiento de enojo creyendo que ella le gustaban por pensar en los hombres fuertes y musculosos que en esa era existieron. La misma ira que ahora le quemaba el pecho. Aunque ella le haya asegurado que no era por eso.

- Cuando lo recordé me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que tal vez para mí no eres tan desconocido – ella lo miro desde su posición esperando que dijera algo, pero el ojiverde parecía perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿Harry? –

- Me alegro que hayas podido recordar algo – reacciono el

- Si, creí que todo lo que me decían no era cierto. Por lo que me dijo Ron éramos muy amigos y pensar que olvide a alguien muy querido me resultaba imposible – Hermione se recargo en el árbol mirando hacia el cielo.

- Yo también hubiera creído lo mismo – la tranquilizo.

- Siento haber sido tan esquiva estos días – se disculpo sonrojada.

- Era un desconocido para ti – Harry intento sonar tranquilo.

- Sí, pero ya no y quisiera remediar eso – por un instante el ojiverde temió no haber escuchado bien.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –

- Si, quisiera conocerte, bueno volver a hacerlo – dijo sonriéndole.

Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad. Esos últimos días había intentado varias cosas para que ella recordara aunque sea algo efímero. Incluso Ron lo ayudo varias veces, pero Hermione nunca dio muestras de si quiera querer estar con él. Ahora ella lo había recordado, bueno solo un recuerdo, pero por algo se empieza. Sonrió esperanzado.

- No quieres sen… - un grito unos metros cerca lo interrumpió.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny venia corriendo a su encuentro. Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia ella – te he estado buscando – dijo en cuanto llego sin restar importancia a la presencia de la ojimiel.

- Creo que será mejor que me marche – murmuro Hermione dando un paso.

- No – Harry hizo además de levantarse, pero Ginny se acomodo rápidamente entre sus piernas obligándolo a volver a su anterior posición.

- Esta bien, adiós y gracias Harry – Hermione le sonrió una última vez y se fue hacia el castillo.

Al ojiverde solo le quedo verla alejarse mientras Ginny le hablaba. En realidad no le importaba en ese instante lo que tuviera que decirle su novia. Hubiera deseado que ella jamás lo encontrara y así pasar más tiempo con Hermione.

- ¿Y esa flor? – pregunto de repente Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Reparo que ella tenía uno de los gladiolos. Era el que Hermione dejo caer sobre él.

- Es un gladiolo – explico.

- ¿Es para mí? – la pelirroja lo miro con emoción.

- Ehh –

- Gracias amor – ella le dio un pequeño beso y se acomodo en su pecho mirando la flor.

Era la segunda vez que su novia volvía a interrumpir un momento importante en el que pudiera acercarse a Hermione. Eso cada vez lo estaba molestado más.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Harry estaba en la biblioteca con los libros que le sugirió Hermione el día anterior y otros tomos de respaldo. Desde la noche pasada ella no se le había acercado en todo el día excepto en el desayuno cuando se cruzaron en la sala común y desde entonces no la volvió a ver. Pasó el día buscándola, pero parecía que había desaparecido. Cansado decidió terminar sus trabajos. Solo le faltaban dos y eran los más difíciles.

Ahora estaba cerca de terminar, solo medio metro más y estaría libre. Había podido terminar el trabajo sin la ayuda de Hermione, bueno casi. Aunque igual extrañaba su presencia, sus tarareos de canción. A veces hablar mientras escribían unas líneas para luego distraerse unos minutos. Reír al recordar a su pelirrojo amigo cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts. Sí que la extrañaba.

- Hola – escucho a su derecha sobresaltándolo. Se había quedado con la mirada fija en la mesa – Lo siento – se disculpo.

- No, yo estaba distraído – Miro a su costado notando a Hermione con un libro color azul entres sus manos. - ¿Y eso? –

- Una ayuda para el trabajo de medimagia – contesto sentándose a su costado.

- Creí que ya lo tendrías terminado – el quito unos libros de este lado y así hacerle espacio a la chica.

Los tengo hecho, pero leer un poco más sobre el tema no hace mal – ella se encogió de hombros y Harry supo que ese tipo de cosas extrañaba de ella.

Rio bajito y se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo. Tenía que terminar para poder hablar con ella libremente. Hermione se acomodo para leer su libro.

Pasada media hora Harry termino y guardo rápidamente todo. Le devolvió a Hermione los libros que le sugirió y fue a dejar los que tomo en sus respectivos estantes.

- Dejarías estos por mi – le pido ella cuando regreso a la mesa.

- Claro, pero no sé donde estaban – musito mirando los extensos libreros.

- Oh, voy contigo, iría yo, pero su lugar es algo alto además de que aun tengo el brazo débil y pues ya que estas aquí – se explico sonrojándose a cada palabra. Harry sonrió divertido.

Ambos se encaminaron entre los estantes hasta detenerse en un al final casi escondido. Una estantería repleta de libros grandes y polvorientos les dio la bienvenida. Hermione señalo la séptima repisa donde había un pequeño espacio entro dos libros de tapa dura y amarillentos, le paso uno de los libros. Harry lo pudo guardar sin problemas. Fueron hacia otra estantería unos metros más ella. La castaña esta vez señalo la novena repisa, Harry llegaba aunque con algo de dificultad.

Se paró un poco de puntas intentando que el libro ingresara en su espacio. Hermione se posiciono a su lado de costado agarrándolo del torso para mayor equilibrio. Por alguna razón a ambos se les olvido que podían hacerlo con magia.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba muy estirado, el esfuerzo le estaba pasando factura. El libro cedió unos milímetros y Harry dio un pequeño paso. En el intento tropezó con Hermione dando un traspié. Sintiendo que caería busco apoyo con su otra mano y esta fue a dar al hombro izquierdo de Hermione empujándola contra el librero desequilibrándose y así dejándose caer sobre ella. El libro sonó en un golpe seco contra el suelo. Ninguno le dio importancia.

Harry miraba a Hermione tan cerca de él que le costaba respirar. La última vez que estuvieron de esta forma fue en su auto unas horas antes de ir a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Su mano aun seguía en su hombro y la otra reposaba cerca a su cabeza.

Hermione sentía el aliento del moreno rosarle los labios y un deseo de cerrar el espacio aumentaba en su interior. Veía en sus ojos verdes el destello de la sorpresa y de la confusión. Una pequeña punzada le sobrevino a la cabeza y un recuerdo le paso por la mente. No supo en qué momento sus manos estaban en el pecho del moreno, pero ahora estaba apretando su jersey con fuerza por el dolor que le sobrevino. Al hacerlo lo acerco un poco más y ahora está casi rozándole los labios. El movimiento la saco del recuerdo, se dejo llevar por el momento y cerro lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que él…

- Harry – el nombre del moreno en un susurro los hizo separarse. – Harry – Ginny entraba por el pasillo donde ellos estaban.

- Ginny – saludo la castaña sonriéndole apenada.

- Me dijeron que estabas por aquí – le dijo a Harry mientras lo abrazaba ignorando a la ojimiel.

Hermione sintiéndose fuera de lugar se fue sin decir nada. Aun el recuerdo que acaba de tener y la escena le carcomían la mente. La imagen le volvió con fuerza. Un carro, los ojos de Harry tan cerca suyo como hacia un rato, una tentación grande. Había sido como un dejavu.

Harry tuvo que dejar ir a Hermione aún confundido con lo que acababa de pasar. El deseo de querer besarla lo asalto y se dejo llevar. Ahora estaba más desconcertado y enojado que nunca. Sentía los brazos de Ginny en su torso, pero le resultaron más una molestia que algo reconfortante. Se empezó a dar cuenta que el sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por la pelirroja se había desvanecido completamente. De hecho en ese instante estaba casi furioso por la interrupción. No entendí exactamente porque, pero le molestaba que ahora al tener un momento con la castaña apareciera la chica.

- Amor, vamos a pasear al lago – dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo sutilmente.

- No, aun tengo cosas que hacer – él se mantuvo en su sitio. – Además que aun tengo que ver la forma de hablar con Hermione -

- Pero un paseíto no cambiara nada – musito esperando que Harry le diera la razón, pero el chico se soltó bruscamente.

- Lo sé – contesto molesto. – por eso debo esforzarme más. -

- Vamos Harry, vendremos rápido – intento enmendar lo dicho al ver su expresión, pero el ojiverde la seguía viendo molesto.

- Si quieres irte, hazlo. No me importa. Yo intentare recuperarla. – musito - Tú siendo mi novia deberías saber lo importante que es ella para mí. Hermione desde siempre fue mi amiga, siempre estuve apoyándome y pensar que no soy nada en su vida me resulta imposible – reclamó.

- ¿Recuperarla? – repito la chica – nunca la vas a recuperar, ella ni siquiera se acuerda que existes. Deberías alegrarte ahora que no está en tu vida. Solo era un ratón de biblioteca sin gracias ni talento – Ginny rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero el impulso de haber escuchando a Harry declarar lo importante que era la castaña para él le hizo saltar la vena de celos. El la observo sorprendido y dolido.

- Si eso es lo que piensas entonces lo que hay entre nosotros no tiene futuro – Harry sentía la rabia quemarle las venas al escucharla decir eso – Creí que era tu amiga –

- Yo, no, lo que qui …-

- Claro que quisiste decirlo y ahora sé que lo único que hago es luchar por sentir algo que no siento, será mejor que te vayas Ginebra – miro hacia el frente si querer ver más a la chica.

- Harry no, mira lo siento no quise decirlo solo estaba enojada que la prefirieras a ella –

- Y siempre será así - vocifero - Ella como tú le dices es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite, ella siempre comprendió lo que pasaba y aun a pesar de sus sentimientos siempre tuvo en consideración a los demás, ella siempre será la única que me mantendrá vivo – termino y a cada palabra se iba dando cuenta de lo que decía. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Harry – suplico.

- Hemos pasados la ultimas semanas peleando Ginny, lo último que quiere es terminar odiándote. Dejemos esto, a los dos nos hace daño – miro hacia otro lado esperando que ella fuera y poder pensar en sus últimas palabras.

La chica lo miro con lágrimas sabiendo que tenía razón, luchaba contra algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. Había sido egoísta al creer que podía robarle el amor de Harry a Hermione. La verdad nunca había tenido ni la pisca del cariño que el moreno le tenía a la ojimiel. Dio medio vuelta y se fue intentando contener las lágrimas.

Harry se fijo que el libro que había ocasionado la escena estaba abandonado en el piso. Se agacho a cogerlo mientras escuchaba a Ginny alejarse.

Miro el libro unos minutos volviendo a rememorar las anteriores escenas. El acercamiento de Hermione y la ruptura de Ginny lo hicieron pensar en sus próximos pasos. Levanto el brazo y apoyándose en una repisa pudo lograr poner el libro sin dificultad. Dio media vuelta para ir a recoger sus cosas. Necesitaba pensar.

* * *

Pasaron tres días. Ya era sábado y solo le quedaba a los chicos un día más en Hogwarts.

En esos días el distanciamiento de Harry y Hermione se hizo más fuerte. El moreno hizo todo lo posible por volver a hablar con ella, pero la castaña encontraba la forma de evadirlo. Esos días había estado acompañada de Luna más que de costumbre haciendo que él se alejara. Era tan frustrante verla de lejos y saber que debía hacer algo mas.

En ese tiempo también se hizo pública la ruptura de Harry y Ginny. Tanto la población femenina y masculina se mostraron felices algo que en realidad le causo desconcierto. Desde ese día varias chicas se le habían acercado en fallidos intentos de conquistarlo. Incluso hubo una que tuvo el descaro de acorralarlo en el armario de escobas. Aun no estaba seguro de como escapo. Sonrió al recordarlo, al principio le causo de temor, pero ahora le daba gracia.

Sintiendose mas estresado de lo normal decidió salir a distraerse y que mejor que el Quidditch. Logro que uno de los alumnos le prestara su escoba y ahora iba a despejarse un poco en al aire. Aun no terminaba de darle vueltas el porqué tenía una necesidad casi asfixiante de estar con Hermione. Recordar que casi la había besado la última vez lo llenaba de ansias. Quería repetir esa escena, pero esta vez sin que nadie los interrumpa ¿Es que acaso sentía algo mas por Hermione?

Pateo con fuerza el césped y se elevo pensando en esa última pregunta.

* * *

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de Hermione. Sintió los ojos de su amiga sobre ella, pero no le regreso la mirada. Estaba concentrada mirando el ventanal en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca. Era una suerte que Harry no se dedicara a registrar mucho rato aquel lugar cuando la buscaba. Porque sí, estaba enterada que en esos días había intentado encontrarse con ella. Sin embargo, la castaña lo había evitado tanto como pudo.

Luna en varias ocasiones le pregunto el porqué lo hacía si le había asegurado que quería conocerlo. Ella solo contestaba que no se sentía cómoda a su lado. Lo que era cierto. Desde el incidente en la biblioteca no quiso volver a tener contacto con Harry Potter. Estar cerca de él ya no le producía un sentimiento de desdicha sino de anhelo de querer probar más a fondo sus labios. Pensar en ello le daba cierto temor. La hacía pensar y sentir cosas que no sabía el porqué la emocionaban.

Cuando se entero de la ruptura de Harry y Ginny se sintió culpable. La pelirroja los debió haber visto y eso ocasiono problemas con el moreno. En varias ocasiones intento disculparse con la pelirroja, pero ella solo la rechazaba sin mirarla si quiera. Volvió a suspirar y se levanto acercándose al vidrio.

Se perdió en la hermosa vista de los campos de Hogwarts dejando ver parte del bosque y parte de campo de Quidditch. Un borrón se vio de repente pasando por los aros y la chica ajusto su vista. Alguien estaba volando. Esta vez el jugador se detuvo cerca a los aros. Distinguió una cabellera negra con el puño en lo alto desde donde un destello dorado se veía. Ella entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor, pero unas punzadas en la sien la hicieron abrirlos y cerrarlos con fuerza. Esta vez el dolor no menguo rápidamente. Se apoyo en la venta conteniendo un gemido.

Una serie de imágenes le fueron pasando por la mente. Un pequeño cayendo de la escoba y haciendo intentos de regresar el estomago. El mismo niño, esta vez mas crecido, pero ahora en el suelo con lo que parecía un brazo de gelatina. Un joven cayendo de la escoba mientras la lluvia y el viento no detenían su caída. El mismo escapando de un dragón tras una llamarada de fuego. Recuerdo a recuerdo vio todo hasta que se detuvo, pero el dolor aún seguía.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – Luna estaba tras suyo con una mano sobre su brazo.

- Si – murmuro. Cerró los ojos una última vez.

- Ven, es mejor que te sientes – La guío hacia la mesa. Ella algo mareada se sentó y dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus manos - ¿Qué paso? –

- Recordé algunas cosas – contesto. El dolor se iba poco a poco.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué? – pregunto con una nota de emoción.

- A Harry jugando Quidditch – musito.

- Oh esto le va gustar saber a Harry. Seguro que se va a … - la emoción se notaba en su voz. Hermione reacciono al escuchar el nombre del moreno.

- Voy a caminar. Necesito despejar mi mente – interrumpió la castaña levantándose y saliendo a toda prisa. Luna la vio partir preocupada.

* * *

En la sala común había pocos alumnos, la mayoría ya estaban cenando. Harry era uno de los pocos que aun estaba ahí. Acaba de ducharse luego de haberle devuelto la escoba. Ahora estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea pensaba en lo que descubrió en el campo de Quidditch. Miro las llamas y volvió a repasar sus últimos pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y rememoro lo que estuvo haciendo la última hora.

La pregunta que se hizo antes de volar lo estuvo carcomiendo todo el vuelo y las palabras que le dijo a Ginny sobre Hermione no ayudaron. Era como si algo tapado estuviera frente a sus ojos listo para que él lo descubriera. Luego de dar unas vueltas y volver a atrapar la snitch frente a los aros. Se quedo mirando hacia las tribunas.

Por un instante, se imagino que el estadio estaba repleto de estudiantes. Los colores, dorado y rojo de Gryffindor resaltaban al igual que los plateados y verdes. Un partido en contra de Slytherin. El acababa de atrapar la pelotita dorada y todos celebraban. Busco en el publico a una castaña gritar con alegría y mirarlo orgullosa, pero ella no se encontraba. Miro hacia todos lados buscado desesperado olvidando que solo era su imaginación. Pero ninguna cabellera castaña estaba en la multitud. Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Necesitaba a Hermione. Ella siempre estaba para ayudarlo, para apoyarlo. Sin importar poner su vida en riesgo tal como el arriesgaría la suya por ella. Ella que siempre le sonreía y lo consolaba cuando lo necesitaba. Que sabía sus triunfos y fracasos. Ella que a pesar de todo estaba a su derecha dispuesta a enfrentar a todos con él. Era de ella quien en estos últimos años no se había dado cuenta, pero se había enamorado. Sorprendido no reacciono unos minutos procesando la información.

De pronto miro hacia el castillo y contento por haber descubierto algo tan maravilloso bajo de la escoba dispuesto a ir hacia Hermione y compartirlo con ella. No sabía que le diría, pero seguro en el camino se ocurría algo.

Ahora estaba ahí en la sala común esperando que Hermione apareciera. Había decidido aun decir nada, la chica seguía sin recordarlo totalmente y él no quería asustarla. Esta vez se acercaría a ella y poco a poco también la enamoraría. Sonrió contento. Era un plan sin fallas.

Paso el tiempo y la chica no aparecía. Sus estomago gruño de hambre y pensando que tal vez estaba cenando salió de la sala común. De camino vio de lejos a Luna sin la castaña lo que se le hizo muy extraño.

- Luna – llamo. La chica volteo a verlo - ¿y Hermione? –

- No lo sé – contesto.

- Pero todos estos días has estado con ella ¿Cómo no sabes donde esta? – Harry se sintió algo desesperado.

- Se sintió mal en la biblioteca y se fue – en cuanto escucho eso el ojiverde se preocupo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? ¿No estará en la enfermería? – pregunto rápidamente.

- Le dio dolor de cabeza al recordar y solo se fue a caminar y despejar la mente – explico.

En cuanto lo dijo Harry murmuro un gracias y salió corriendo. Paso primero por enfermaría esperando no verla ahí porque eso solo confirmaría que estaba mal. Al no verla y descartando la sala común solo se le ocurrió otro lugar donde pude haber ido.

* * *

Luego de salir de biblioteca Hermione quiso distraer su mente y así el dolor menguaría más rápido. Lo que menos quería en ese instante era cruzarse con Harry, así que se dedico a merodear por entre los pasillos. Pero entre mas iba de un lado a otro pequeñas punzadas la asaltaban mostrándole un nuevo recuerdo. Era como si su mente se hubiera decidido a hacerla recordar.

No quería ir a la enfermería, lo último que pretendía era que Madame Pomfrey la mandara a reposo unos días más y ella ya quería regresar a sus clases de medimagia. Aguantando hasta donde pudo el dolor se fue hacia la torre de astronomía. El aire del balcón le ayudaría y así podría olvidarse del dolor.

Parte de su memoria ya estaba mejor. Recordaba varias cosas de Harry. Lo que sufrió, las aventuras de sus primeros años. Como se hicieron amigos. Era lo mejor de poder rememorar lo sucedido. Solo si no fuera por el dolor seguiría con su ruta de recuerdos.

Al estar en el balcón supo que toma la decisión correcta. El aire helado era un adormecedor para su dolor. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Al abrirlos se tomo el tiempo para poder ver todo el campo de Hogwarts. Pasando desde el bosque, extenso y tenebroso. Por el campo grande, el lago que reflejaba la luna y de ratos se podía ver algún tentáculo del calamar gigante hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. La chimenea estaba apagada. Hagrid se había dedicado a un retiro esos últimos años luego de lo sucedido en la guerra. Al pensar esto último se quedo estática. ¿Guerra?

Una nueva punzada de dolor le sobrevino esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores haciéndola soltar un grito. Y lo recordó todo. Como una película vieja sus recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos deteniéndose en la guerra pasada. Sobre todo en lo que descubrió cuando vio a Harry casi morir a manos de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry corrió luego de hablar con Luna hacia el único lugar donde se podría encontrar algo de paz. Uno de sus lugares favoritos y si conocía a Hermione bien sabia que también era el de ella. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y siguió tanto como sus piernas pudieron. Ahora estaba cerca de subir las escaleras que lo llevaría a la Torre de Astronomía. Se tranquilizo y regularizo suavemente su respiración. Sin embargo, al escuchar un grito conocido volvió a correr subiendo rápidamente.

Encontró a Hermione apoyada contra el muro tomándose con fuerza la cabeza. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos le indicaron que aguantaba un terrible dolor. Se apresuro hasta llegar a ella.

- Hermione – poso su mano en su espalda – estoy aquí – murmuro.

La chica mantuvo la posición haciendo que Harry le diera algo por la angustia . Luego ella abrió los ojos que estaban rojos dejando salir lagrimas contenida. Se sentía algo débil y desorientada. Harry la abrazo por atrás posando sus manos por su cintura y permitiendo que recarga su peso contra él.

- Mione – llamo - ¿estás bien? – pregunta absurda, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

- Harry… – murmuro ella. Sentía la voz más débil de lo normal.

Notando que el cualquier momento ella podría desvanecerse en sus brazos. Harry conjuro un cómodo sillón tras de él. Se sentó y jalo a Hermione a sentarse en su regazo. Ella inconscientemente paso los brazos por su cuello y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. El moreno la estrecho con fuerza dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de ella. Así permanecieron unos momentos.

El dolor poco a poco cedía. Hermione acababa de cerrar los ojos, sentía una pequeña gota de agotamiento en el cuerpo sobre todo en la parte craneal. Quería tumbarse unos momentos a dormitar. Sentir el olor de Harry era tan embriagante como un afrodisiaco apagándole los sentidos. Su respiración tranquila la llenaba de armonía y la serenaba. Suspiro sintiendo como a poco se quedaba dormida y siendo acobijada por los cálidos brazos del ojiverde.

Harry percibió como la chica se relajaba poco a poco en sus brazos hasta escuchar su tranquila respiración, confirmándole que estaba dormida. El a su vez se apoyo más al espaldar. Velo su sueño mientras se dedicaba a ver las estrellas. Pensaba en cómo se encontraría Hermione cuando despertara. En cómo podría demostrarle sus sentimientos. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba por qué termino en Gryffindor, la valentía se le esfumo en un segundo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que ella no compartiera sus sentimientos.

Paso cerca de una hora que Harry seguía dándole vueltas a lo que pasaría. Cuando de repente Hermione se movió y abrió los ojos desorientada. Se levanto un poco. Harry no alejo sus manos de su cintura, pero la dejo erguirse. Ella desconcertada miro hacia todos lados reconociendo el lugar, la hermosa torre de Astronomía, hasta posarse en los ojos de Harry. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Fue más consciente de donde estaba apoyada y se sonrojo fuertemente.

- Mione – susurro el chico aliviado.

- Harry – contesto ella aun con las mejillas rojas. Ahora que podía recordarlo todo era más difícil poder estar cerca de él sin recordar el episodio en la biblioteca.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto preocupado.

- Si – susurro, no se atrevía a decir más de una palabra.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

- Pues… - estaba algo nerviosa.

Recordaba el dolor que le sobrevino al rememorar todo de golpe. Fue casi como un cruciatus lanzado solo al cráneo. Pero ahora se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor, de hecho, al estar cerca de Harry

- ¿Sí? – insto él.

- Estoy bien Harry deja de preocuparte – calmo ella.

- Bueno cuando llego estabas mal – dijo aun con semblante angustiado – Además Luna … - pero se dio cuenta de algo. Hermione no le estaba hablando como a un desconocido – Mione, ¿acaso tu…? – preguntarlo le llenaba de suspenso, que pasaba si volvía a mirarlo como un peligro andante. Pero ella asintió - ¿Cómo fue que lo recordaste todo? - estaba realmente sorprendido y alegre, pero sobre todo aliviado.

- Fue la cabaña de Hagrid – contesto.

- ¿Qué? – eso lo pillo desprevenido. Esperaba que haya sido otra cosa.

- Me hizo recordar la guerra y luego de eso varios recuerdos fueron pasado en la mente seguidos de pequeñas punzadas, pero todo fue apareciendo en mi mente como una película – termino. El la miro preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí, pero me duele un poco la cabeza. Me siento mejor ahora que te puedo recordar – Harry sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, la jalo hacia él. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho – gracias por no rendirte – susurro.

Harry beso su sien – No, gracias por no olvidarme – murmuro.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla así, abrazada a él. Saber que la volvió a tener a su lado y que en esta ocasión no permitiría que se fuera a ir le llenaba de tanta seguridad. Pero un pensamiento se le coló en la mente diciéndole que era un sueño. Una mera ilusión a saber que deseaba recuperarla. Asustado la apretó mas contra sí. Hermione lo sintió tensarse. Levanto la cabeza buscando su mirada. Vio su tristeza y supo porque se puso así.

- Hey – Harry se rehusó a mirarla – ¡Harry! – tomo su mejilla.

- No – no tenía valor para mirarla.

- Siempre estaré contigo – prometió la castaña sonriéndole.

- No me olvides – pidió el ojiverde.

- Nunca – contesto Hermione conmovida al notar que Harry dejaba salir ese lado vulnerable que escondía de todos.

El la miro profundamente. Hermione se perdió en su mirada. No podía creer que alguna vez lo haya podido olvidar. Luego de sentir todos los recuerdos regresar a ella, le dolió haberse dado cuenta lo mal que trato a su amigo en los últimos días.

Un aliento cálido la saco de sus pensamientos. Sintió sobre su mejilla unos labios estamparse con fuerza. Ella sorprendida no se movió. Hasta que lo volvió a sentir sobre sus labios. Aunque sorprendida y extasiada sonrió dentro del beso y correspondió.

Había sido un impulso tan fuerte que Harry no se pudo negar a hacerlo. De un momento a otro sus labios cosquillearon con sentir los de ella. Quería desesperadamente repetir lo sucedido en la biblioteca. Intentando mantenerse cuerdo le beso la mejilla, pero al sentir su piel le resulto tan increíblemente irresistible que ya no pudo negarse más y solo desvió sus labios a los de ella. Al instante sintió como estallaba su corazón, como parecía olvidar el hecho de saber en qué lugar estaba. Pensaba solo en lo feliz que se sentía al percibir como Hermione correspondía con el mismo fervor ese beso.

Un tiempo después se separaron. Hermione sonrojada escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry y el la estrecho en sus brazos. Por unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada recuperando el aliento y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. La castaña no cavia en sí de felicidad, había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que casi le pareció doloroso pensar que el solo lo hizo por pena.

Sonrió con tristeza y aspiro el olor del pelinegro perdiéndose en el. Levanto un poco la mirada perdiéndose en el resplandor de las estrellas

Su color que la hizo sonreír en el primer instante la hizo recodar una terrible verdad. Ginny. La novia del ojiverde se coló en su mente destruyendo sus pensamientos. La chica se alejo de Harry que al sentirla la dejo sin dejar de tocarla. Al ver la expresión en los ojos de la castaña el chico se asusto.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

- Harry esto no debió pasar – susurro. El la miro angustiado. ¿Acaso fue tan malo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te arrepientes? – ella quito sus ojos de su amigo.

- Yo…Harry tú tienes a alguien, a Ginny y yo no soy nadie. No debió pasar esto – El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- ¿No eres nadie? – repitió molesto - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Apoyas cuando más se te necesita y siempre nos regañar para corregirnos a mí y Ron. Nos haces saber que podemos ser aun mejor de lo que ya somos – ella sonrió conmovida.

- Gracias, pero eso lo puede hacer cualquiera – les resto importancia.

- Hermione… - o si estaba enfadado ¿cómo podía sobreestimarse? - ¡dios! ¡eres imposible! – declaro haciendo un gesto dramático. Ella rio.

- Tienes a Ginny, Harry. No me interpondré en eso – se sincero ella.

Harry suspiro – No hay nada entre nosotros ya. Estos últimos días han cambiado muchas cosas – miro hacia el cielo pensando en lo que descubrió hace poco.

- Creí que el rumor de Ginny y tu era falso –

- No, ella y yo terminamos y no puedo estar más que feliz por eso - declaro – sobre todo porque me di cuenta de a quien amo en realidad – agrego. Hermione que por un momento se sintió alegre ahora caía en picada de su nube de felicidad.

- ¿Así? ¿Quién? – pregunto con el corazón en la boca.

- Es alguien tan maravillosa que se ha colado tanto en mi vida que dejarla ir seria como dejar de respirar – sonrió con emoción algo que termino dejo un pequeño dolor asfixiante en Hermione.

- Harry creo que deberíamos irnos – intento cambiar de tema. No soportaría escucharlo hablar de otra chica. Se levanto de su regazo.

- Me siento tan idiota de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo cerca que estaba y de los valiosa que es ella – Harry sentía que debía decirlo ahora o nunca. Hermione prefirió no mirarlo y apoyarse en el balcón. – estuve tan ciego –

- Harry no … - suplico ella.

- Que tenerla a mi lado en este instante me resulta tan extrañamente hermoso –

- No digas…espera ¿Qué? – Hermione volteo rápidamente hacia él. El ojiverde se le había acercado.

- Te amo Mione – dijo. La tomo suavemente de la nuca y la beso.

Hermione aún terminaba de procesar las palabras del moreno cuando sintió sus labios tibios hacer contacto con los suyos. Más feliz que nunca se abrazo a él apoyándose en sus brazos. Correspondió con la misma devoción y amor que le profesaba. Quería de alguna forma hacerle saber que ella también le amaba. Cuando se separaron él aún la tenia de la nuca y la castaña sus manos en su tórax. Harry apoyo su frente en la de ella abriendo los ojos. Vio sus parpados cerrados unos instantes. A pesar de que ella le correspondió el beso, tenía sus dudas si también sentía lo mismo que el. Hermione comprendió esa mirada ansiosa. Levanto la mano acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo también te amo – cuatro simples palabras que hicieron saltar el corazón de Harry.

Antes que reaccionara fue el turno de Hermione de robarle un beso que él al instante correspondió con alegría. Después de todo la espera había valido la pena, pensó Hermione. Solo esperaba no volver a sufrir un accidente para que a Harry se le iluminara el cerebro.

**FIN**


End file.
